Momentos
by Amyxs41
Summary: Blaine y Kurt se juntan a ver una película, pero esta es rápidamente olvidada. Klaine! Primer fics publicado, espero sea de su agrado !


La televisión estaba encendida, iluminando con su resplandor la habitación que estaba en penumbras dado que esta contaba con todas sus luces apagadas.

En el aparato, Bella, la protagonista de la película, gritaba en medio del bosque el nombre de su amado_: ¡Edward!,_ una y otra y otra vez, mas este no aparecía y ella finalmente sucumbía en una especia de depresión de telenovela barata dejándose caer en la hierba.

Sin embargo lo que pasaba entre Bella y Edward no parecía ser suficiente importante para los dos chicos que yacían sobre la cama ignorando por completo el diálogo de Eclipse (*) por medio de un sinfín de besos y caricias que elevaban la temperatura de la habitación por minutos.

Blaine Anderson, cantante líder de los Warblers y poseedor de unos amables ojos color avellana, había invitado a su novio Kurt Hummel, un hermoso chico de ojos como el cielo, piel como la porcelana y los labios rojos más suaves y dulces de todo Lima, a ver la película de los vampiros y lobos con el pretexto de pasar más tiempo juntos. El asistir a escuelas separadas era una verdadera complicación para su relación, pero nada que una tarde en compañía no pudiera resolver. Pero nada más pasado unos veinte minutos desde el comienzo de la cinta Blaine había comenzado a besar a su novio, primero su frente, luego su sien, bajo por sus mejillas, su nariz respingona y finalmente esos labios rojos y suaves que lo hacían rozar el cielo. Kurt no había protestado, amaba que su novio lo mimara, lo besara y ¡oh sí! lo tocara… justamente como lo está haciendo ahora.

Inconscientemente sus cuerpos se habían amoldado de tal manera que Blaine estaba casi encima del ojiazul con unas de sus piernas entremedio de las de su novio y sosteniendo su peso en su mano derecha. Kurt rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y tiraba de su cabello, que estaba sin gel y con sus rizos al aire, cada vez que sentía que esa extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo. Si, Kurt Hummel estaba _excitado_. Deseaba a Blaine. Deseaba que esa mano grande y fuerte siguiera tocando su abdomen por debajo de su camisa McQueen y que siguiera ese casi ínfimo roce de su rodilla con el interior de sus muslos que le enviaba deliciosas corrientes desde la punta de sus pies hasta su entrepierna.

Blaine por su parte no podía pensar en nada, más que en el chico que estaba bajo su cuerpo temblando por lo que su mano y sus labios hacían en él. Tenía calor, mucho calor. Quería sacarse el suéter pero tenía miedo de asustar a su pareja y arruinar lo que estaba sucediendo. Él más que nadie sabía que Kurt no tenía experiencia en este tipo de acciones, y no es que él si la tuviera (ambos eran vírgenes y su primer novio), pero no estaba del todo seguro si el contratenor había pensado en alguna ocasión en compartir este tipo de intimidad con él.

Sus labios seguían acariciándose de forma feroz, apasionada, dejando muy atrás los besos tiernos y pausados que casi siempre compartían entre ellos. Sus lenguas se rozaban con desesperación dejando un rastro de saliva en torno a sus labios, sus manos se movían inquietas y las respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas. No, hoy era diferente. Hoy estaban compartiendo lo que el menor llamaba _su primer momento caliente_.

La mano de Blaine, que había permanecido en todo momento acariciando y en contadas ocasiones pellizcando el abdomen del mayor, se movió lentamente hasta la espalda baja de su novio. Los labios de Kurt se separaron de los suyos pero no lo dejo decir nada, volvió a atacarlos para silenciar cualquier protesta que pudiera escapar de ellos. Bajo por el mentón depositando suaves besitos mariposas y tocando con la punta de nariz la piel de sus mejillas para después volver a besarlo intentando de esta manera distraerlo de cómo ahora su mano bajaba lentamente de su espalda, pasaba por sobre la pretina del pantalón y luego a su trasero, redondo y firme, y lo agarraba suavemente.

-Es-espera Blaine, espera…por favor- susurró Kurt con la voz entrecortada y alejándose de la boca de la su novio que intento volver a silenciarlo sin éxito- _Por favor_.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?- le pregunto retirando la mano de su trasero y un tanto molesto, no era justo que le pidiera esperar ahora.

-Es… Es solo que yo…yo- dijo tembloroso. Había sentido la molestia en la voz de Blaine y tuvo miedo. Si, miedo. El amaba al moreno y sabía que este lo amaba también, sin embargo también sabía que lo que estaban haciendo debería ser algo normal para una pareja que llevara más de dos meses juntos. Pero no sabía cómo decirle que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que se enfadara con él.

Al ver que el mayor no decía nada, Blaine se separó de él y se recostó boca arriba bufando sonoramente. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo e intento ver la película ignorando por completo el debate interno y las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los preciosos ojos azules de su compañero.

-¿Bla-Blaine?

-Está bien- le cortó secamente sin mirarlo- Lamento haber intentado llevar las cosas un poco más allá, ya sé que no te gusta que te toque más de la cuenta, que prefieres que te tome de la mano y esas cosas románticas de tus musicales de Broadway. No lo volveré a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

No había querido hablarle así, pero en serio la frustración que sexual que tenía era demasiada. Kurt no entendía cuanto lo deseaba. Cada movimiento, cada beso, su aroma, sus sonrisas e incluso las miradas que se daban en completo silencio eran una tentación para él. Había veces que tenía que clavarse las uñas en sus brazos para no saltar sobre su novio y violarlo literalmente. Pero también lo amaba tanto que respetaba sus tiempos. Por eso cuando sintió como la cama temblaba levemente por el sollozo contenido de su Kurt se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Ese lindo rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas silenciosas que sus palabras frías y cortantes habían provocado.

-No… no, no Kurt, mi amor, no llores. Perdóname, no quise decirte eso, no quise tratarte así. Kurt, por favor… - Volvió a acostarse frente a él y con sus manos borro delicadamente las lágrimas que cubrían esas mejillas rojas como manzanas maduras- Perdóname bebé, perdóname.-seguía suplicando

-E-está bien… no, no es tu culpa, es mía

-¿Qué? No, claro qu-

-Sí, lo es y lo sabes- le cortó- No es… no es que yo no quiera esto, es solo… es solo –respiro profundamente dos veces y clavo sus ojos en los dorados, estos habían dejado de lado el enojo y para dar paso a una tristeza y una culpa infinita- Yo te amo Blaine y también, también te deseo es solo que no sé nada.

-¿Nada?- le preguntó. Sus manos seguían en sus mejillas, acariciándoles y limpiando una que otra lágrima traviesa que se escapaba.- ¿A qué-?

-No sé nada acerca de sexo Blaine ya te lo he dicho. Tengo tanto miedo de decepcionarte, de no cumplir tus expectativas, de-

-No Kurt, no pienses eso por favor- lo beso – Tú jamás podrías decepcionarme, eres el chico más hermoso y perfecto que conozco, tanto que no puedo controlarme. Quiero tocarte Kurt, quiero besar tu cuerpo, acariciarlo, quiero darte placer. Me paso todo el día intentando apartar esos pensamientos, intentando no mirar tu trasero y no saltar sobre ti y arrancarte hasta el último trozo de tela que cubra tu cuerpo. –Le confesó- Y yo tampoco sé nada, pero no importa, ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?- susurro bajito, las palabras de su novio lo habían hecho sonrojar.

-Porque podemos aprender juntos. De eso se trata ¿no? Aprenderemos a como complacer nuestros cuerpos, a respetar nuestros tiempos y sobre todo a amarnos más allá de lo imaginable. –Beso su frente,- Realmente lamento haberme comportado de ese modo tan idiota.-su mejilla,- No debí haberte obligado. – y finalmente su boca dulce.

-Yo también lamento haberte detenido, es solo que tenía miedo. –dijo más tranquilo. Que su novio no lo rechazara por ser un inútil en el sexo lo llenaba de alegría.

-¿Y ahora no lo tienes?-pregunto deteniendo los besos.

-Un poco pero… quiero aprender estas cosas contigo. Y creo…- se acerco a él dejando sus rostros tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire y sus labios se rozaban cuando hablaban- que podría comenzar a aprender ahora. ¿Podemos hacer como que esto nunca paso y volver a donde estábamos antes de detenerte?

-Por supuesto que si mi amor, como tú quieras.

Volvieron a la posición en la que estaban antes de que Kurt interrumpiera, con Blaine casi por completo sobre su cuerpo, con su pierna entre las del mayor, sosteniéndose en su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciando su espalda baja. Sus labios habían vuelto a unirse y no se despegaban más que para tomar un poco de aire. Necesitaban de la esencia del otro ahora más que nunca.

El ojiazul se estremeció cuando sintió la mano del moreno apretando suavemente su trasero mas no se retiro, le gustaba lo que esa mano y ese toque le provocaba. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros y las deslizo lentamente por su espalda, hacia abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba, delineando sus músculos y disfrutando como se endurecían estos cuando mordía los labios de Blaine. Armándose de valor coló sus manos bajo el suéter y sintió el calor de su novio más cerca que nunca.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. No hubo necesidad de palabras, como si estuviera sincronizados, ambos se deshicieron de las camisas, suéteres y pañuelos del otro dejando sus torsos desnudos y ansiosos por el contacto piel con piel.

Marfil y chocolate es enfrentaron por primera vez.

-Eres hermoso Kurt, eres perfecto- le dijo al oído dejándose caer por completo sobre el cuerpo del contratenor y disfrutando del increíble goce que le producía tocarse sin las estorbosas capas de tela.

-Blaine…Te amo.-gimió

-Yo también te amo bebé.

Siguieron besándose y recorriendo sus cuerpos como si de mapas mudos se trataran. Blaine chupaba su cuello y mordía sus clavículas mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar su espalda y bajar a su trasero para agarrarlo con fuerza. Kurt, por su parte, se dejaba mimar pero no dejaba desatendido a su novio. Besaba y lamía su oreja mientras sus manos se entretenían acariciando sus omoplatos y su nuevo lugar favorito: el ombligo y el exquisito camino de fino vello negro bajo este que conducía hasta un lugar desconocido para él. _Aún. _

Gemidos bajitos, dos respiraciones agitadas y el roce de las pieles eran los sonidos que se mezclaban con los de una película olvidada y sin valor en la habitación de un chico de preparatoria que estaba compartiendo uno de los momento más importantes con el amor de su vida.

Parecía que por fin, las hormonas locas y alborotadas habían surgido entre Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.


End file.
